One Shot - O Diretor
by Jheniffer
Summary: Quando você passa tempo demais na sala do Diretor, o que pode acontecer?


7:30 am

E lá estava eu, em mais uma segunda-feira levantando para ir à aula, fala sério por que toda segunda-feira é chata?!

Me levantei e fui fazer minha higiene matinal, saí do banheiro coloquei aquele bendito uniforme , tomei café e fui para aula, atrasada. Digamos que eu não sou uma aluna que segue as regras do colégio, mas as minhas notas não são as piores.

– Licença professora, posso entrar? - perguntei ofegante por causa da corrida

.

– Senhorita Swan, atrasada não? - professora Hoffman de Física, bem típico dela debochar da minha cara

.

– Só um pouco, aposto que não perdi nada de interessante. - falei me sentando em meu lugar.

– Claro que não, só a revisão para a prova. - como eu odeio ela.

– Ah, então eu não perdi nada mesmo, já que as suas provas são tão fáceis. - retruquei.

– Senhorita Swan, não me provoque ou terei de mandá-la ao diretor. - A professora já dizia um pouco alterada.

– Pff, que medo da senhora. - Enquanto discutíamos a sala permanecia em silêncio, só nos ouvindo.

– Swan, já para a sala do diretor! - a professora deu um gritinho ensurdecedor e levantei emburrada da carteira e segui para a sala do diretor.

– Isabella Swan, estranhei a demora. - É meu diretor me ama.

– Edward Cullen, sabe que eu acabei de chegar no colégio, então nem demorou muito. - Falei me sentando na cadeira de frente para o diretor - vou tanto a sala dele que já temos certa intimidade.

– Então, o que foi agora? - perguntou me olhando.

– Ah nada, só vim por que briguei com a professora de Física. - falei naturalmente.

– Vocês duas se amam né? - Edward falou se levantando e sentando na cadeira ao lado da minha.

– Na verdade não gosto muito dela não, prefiro outro. - Falei puxando minha saia um pouco mais para cima, mostrando minhas coxas.

– Gosta de outro? - perguntou olhando para minhas coxas.

– Aham. - Falei me aproximando de Edward que também se aproximou e juntou nossos lábios dando início a um beijo cheio de desejo. Edward passou uma de suas mãos em minha coxa esquerda e eu coloquei minhas mãos em sua nuca fazendo um carinho gostoso. O beijo começou calmo mas já se intensificou, Edward fazia vai e vem com sua mão em cima da minha coxa e logo sua mão estava brincando com o elástico da minha calcinha. Sorri em meio ao beijo, me levantei e sentei em seu colo me movimentando sobre seu volume na calça. Ele soltava pequenos gemidos abafados pelo beijo. Comecei a abrir sua calça mas fomos interrompidos pelo telefone, e acho que um pouco da sanidade que restava em Edward despertou ele, que, rapidamente me tirou de seu colo e foi fechando suas calças, lançou um sorriso meigo para mim e atendeu o telefone, retribui o sorriso e voltei para minha sala.

Edward é um cara legal, não é só porque ele tem 30 anos, eu 17, e porque ele é meu diretor que não possa rolar nada entre nós.

E mais, ele é lindo e muito gostoso, e aquela boca dele é uma delicia.

**Dia Seguinte**

Depois do que aconteceu entre eu e o diretor a aula correu perfeitamente bem, tirando uns bate boca com a professora de Física, o pior é ter que ver a cara dela amanhã.

Depois da aula fui para casa, sozinha pra variar, eu não tenho amigos nesse colégio; eu não gosto deles e eles não gostam de mim, então não falo com eles e eles comigo; pronto, problema resolvido.

6:30 am

E lá vou eu de novo, só que agora é terça-feira, chato também. Fiz como sempre, minha higiene matinal, tomei café, escovei os dentes e fui para o colégio, só que dessa vez no horário. As aulas correram tranquilamente, só por que ainda não teve Física, ela seria só na quarta aula.

– Bom dia, turma. - Essa é a professora Silvia de Geografia. - Pessoal, antes de começarmos a aula, tenho que recado para a senhorita Swan.

– Pra mim? - perguntei assustada.

– Sim, o diretor quer falar com você. - Silvia falou naturalmente e apontou para a porta.

– Meu Deus, o que eu fiz agora? - Tô chocada, eu não cheguei atrasada, não respondi o professor, eu tô falando, o diretor me ama.

Já na sala do diretor:

– Edward, o que você quer? - perguntei entrando na sala, mas me assustei, pois não vi ninguém.

NHEEEEEC

Ouvi a porta se fechar e me virei para olhá-la, e adivinha quem eu vi

– Edward, você me assustou. - Falei colocando minha mão em meu peito.

– Desculpe, não queria te assustar. - Ele disse passando a mão no cabelo.

– Então, você queria fala comigo? - perguntei me encostando em sua mesa.

– Eu... Ãhn, queria terminar o que começamos ontem. - Disse colocando as mãos em minha cintura.

Edward de aproximou e selou nossos lábios em um beijo ardente, pousei minhas mãos em sua nuca e intensifiquei o beijo. As mãos dele rolavam soltas pelo meu corpo, acabou se decidindo por ficar em minha cintura e me puxando para sentar em cima da mesa.

Edward começou a brincar com minha calcinha, enquanto eu abria o cinto de sua calça social. As calças dele rapidamente estavam jogadas em um canto de sua sala, igual as outras roupas ficando apenas de boxer.

Edward então, começou a tirar minha blusa e meu soutien que foram parar no mesmo lugar que as roupas dele, ele começou a tirar minha saia me deixando apenas de calçinha e com meus seios de fora. Rapidamente colocou um em sua boca, dando pequenas mordidinhas e lambidas me fazendo suspirar.

Edward sentiu que estava sendo correspondido então me acariciou por cima da calcinha me fazendo soltar um gemido abafado por um beijo, ele foi descendo seus beijos até chegar em minha calçinha arrancando-a, no momento que senti sua língua brincando com meu clitóris uma onda de calor se apossou de meu corpo, me fazendo morder meu lábio reprimindo um gemido alto, ele me penetrava com sua língua enquanto uma de suas mãos massageava um dos meus seios, nessas horas meus gemidos já não eram mais reprimidos.

Edward tirou sua língua e penetrou dois dedos fazendo movimentos circulares em meu clitóris, soltei um último gemido e gozei em seus dedos,

Edward levou seus dedos a boca e me beijou compartilhando meu próprio gosto. Ele nos separou e ficou me olhando, dei um sorriso tarado e disse:

– Agora é a minha vez. - Desci da mesa e empurrei-o contra ela, massageei sua ereção por cima da boxer e vi

Edward morder os lábios e colocar a cabeça para trás. Tirei sua boxer e vi o quão rígido seu pênis estava, passei levemente meus dedos em sua glande e comecei a distribuir beijinhos por toda extensão de seu pênis. Coloquei-o na boca fazendo leves movimentos de vai e vem e com a mão massageei suas bolas.

Edward colocou suas mãos em minha cabeça pedindo por mais velocidade, mas eu sou uma menina má e continuei com meus movimentos leves, recebendo um gemido de reprovação.

Aumentei minha velocidade, mexendo agilmente minha língua em seu freio, fazendo-o soltar vários gemidos avisando que estava para gozar, tirei-o da boca e perguntei pela camisinha,

Edward me apontou o bolso de sua calça, peguei a camisinha e eu mesma coloquei;

Edward que rapidamente me sentou na mesa e me penetrou por inteiro me fazendo soltar um gemido de dor e prazer.

Ele alternava seus movimentos com forte e fraco, rápido e devagar.

Edward soltava baixos gemidos em meus ouvidos e falava coisas indecifráveis enquanto suas mãos faziam carinho em minha cintura, minhas pernas estavam em volta de sua cintura e minhas mãos apertavam fortemente em seus braços a cada investida.

Edward investiu mais algumas vezes até sentir que estava chegando ao seu ponto máximo de prazer, pedi que aguentasse um pouco mais, pois também estava,

Edward assim fez e chegamos juntos ao clímax. Estávamos cansados e suados, abraçados em cima de sua mesa. Ele me deu um selinho e olhou em meus olhos, me dando aquele sorriso que eu tanto gosto, ficamos assim por mais alguns minutos e nos soltamos para podermos nos arrumar. Já devidamente vestidos,

Edward disse

– Isso foi incrível, espero que agora eu não seja mais só seu diretor. - Me disse sorrindo.

– Isso foi uma indireta? - perguntei, totalmente esperançosa.

– Não, foi uma direta. - Me deu um selinho e me abraçou. - Estamos namorando, mas só se você quiser. - Olhou-me com uma carinha fofa .

– Então estamos. - E beijei-o de novo.

– Que bom, agora volte para sua sala e só mais uma coisa. - Se sentou em sua cadeira e me olhou. - Sei que está um pouco cedo mas... Eu te amo. - Me falou com uma cara super fofa.

– Não está cedo não. - Dei um selinho nele e continuei. - Eu também te amo. - Dei uma piscada e saí de sua sala.

Nunca pensei que diria isso mas: Professora Hoffmam, muito obrigada por me mandar tantas vezes para a direção, senão eu não estaria namorando um cara tão maravilhoso como o Cullen.

O restante das aulas passou rapidamente e quando saí do portão do colégio, me deparei com

Edward encostado em seu AUDI R8 do outro lado da rua, fui até ele.

– Antes de você me perguntar, eu estava te esperando; vou te levar para casa.

– Tá bem. - Sorri e entrei no carro, chegamos no meu apartamento já nos agarrando e o que aconteceu, você já sabe!


End file.
